W i t h  A  P a s s i o n
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: "Why do you hate me so much?" "I hate you? Trust me, Fujisaki, I do not hate you...I just loathe you with a passion." "With a passion?"


**. . : : . **_Never showing how you feel, doesn't make it invisible _**. : : . . **

**:]A one-shot RimaHiko story by MoonLightDaiyz[:**

* * *

Rays of bright sun, shined through the clear glass of the Royal Garden. The air surrounding the scene is calm and still. Everything was silent. Well, except the sounds of mine and Rima's Charas floating around randomly inside of the glassed building.

I turned my attention to the oh-so-petite, Queen of Comedy; Mashiro Rima who sat across of the clear table from me. A bored and tiring expression piercing through her round and smooth face. She just finished going over some notes in the recent X-eggs/X-Characters activities sheets, stacking them on top of the pile left beside her. A few low grumbles coming from her mouth as she slighly pouted to herself. I chuckled. Rima raises her head and aknownledges my being here.

"What's so funny?" she questioned coldly. I froze and faced my head back to the papers layed out in front of me.

"I know you hear me. I would hate to repeat myself."

"Yes, I hear you Rima-chan." I smiled innocently towards her. She puffs up her cheeks and returns back to her reading. "You're such an idiot." she mumbles.

"Always with the insults..." I glanced at her.

"Always with the cross dressing." she smirked. I glared at her and then let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess that's what I get for trying to make a conversation with the Chibi Devil."

"You mean 'Ice Queen', Nagi." Rythm chimed as he was running away from Kusukusu. I chuckled at his statement. A sudden change in the atmosphere sprung about from in front of me. I looked over to find Rima glaring at me evilly, with a blazing hazed image brewing from around her. I sweatdropped.

"S-sorry?" I asked.

"You're not forgiven." she went back to reading. I sighed.

Why is it always that Rima hates me for some reason. She hates our conversations, my being Amu-chan's friend as well as hers. It seems no matter what I try...nothing's good enough...she just plain hates my existence, I guess. All I want to do is make peace between the two of us, but after the years I've come to know her...that's never happened.

Although, there's been some times when we would work together and just cope with things, but Amu was the one influencing us, and trying her best to make us get along.

Rima started to clear her throat, which brought me back from my rampaging pool of thoughts. "What is it Rima-chan?" I asked raising my chin from the palm of my hand.

"You're just staring at me. It's really weird, so stop it." she stated bluntly. I could've sworn that my cheeks tinted a slight pink momentarilly. She's so straightforward at times. Just speaks without thinking. Whatevers on her mind, she just blurts it out.

Her metal legged chair skooted against the tiled floor work as she stood from the table and grabbed her brown leathered schoolbag. "I'm finished, so I'm leaving."

"Wait." I stood and straighten the papers on top of the small table. "I'll walk you home, Rima-chan." I called jogging after the petite blonde.

"Why? Are you some kind of purple headed stalker?"

"Hmm...for today." I smiled down towards her. She looked up at me and turned her head to the other direction beside her.

* * *

"Don't you have your _own_ home to get to?" went Rima speeding up her pace. I just had to take long and elegant strides to catch up with her.

"Today mother is out on a trip to the spa, so there will not be any dance practice for this afternoon. To be honest, it's kind of relaxing not having to rush home to not be late." I thought.

"I just asked you a simple question. I never asked for your lifes' story, Purple-Head."

"I know what you asked. I was just thinking out loud, is all."

"Well, don't."

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

"You are too, but we have to deal that eveyday." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Rima-chan." I smiled innocently.

We walked in complete silence after that, for a while. The gentle breeze whistled throught the trees that surrounded us, as we were headed to Rima's house. Our leathered plus rubbered school shoes were softly thudding against the pavements' surface, simutaniously."Hey...Rima-chan?"

"What? Trying to make a conversation again? What do you want now, cross-dresser?" she said annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate you?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't." she proclaimed. I was slighlty taken aback by this and wasn't sure on what I was going to say next.

"You don't? But, whene-"

"Trust me, Fujisaki...I do not hate you. I just loathe you with a passion."

"With a passion?"

"Meaning with a great deal...with alot of emotion." she explained.

"But that's the same thing as hate."

"No it's not. If I hated you at all, I wouldn't even bother dealing with you, or talking to you, for that matter." she flipped her wavy golden curls. I nodded my head in understandment.

It was silent again.

"Rima...I have another question."

"Again?"

"Why is it, that I get he feeling that you're always hiding something from me?"

"What do I have to hide...besides girls' clothing." she chuckled slightly.

"Enough with the genders' jokes." I snapped, twisting my head towards hers.

"Fine. But, I don't know how to answer your question."

"Forget it." I casually shook my head. We continued to walk in an interrupted silence this time round.

* * *

Rima and I stood in front of her home. Night had alreadt fallen overhead. The moon and stars smiling down at us from up above. Street lamps were already lit, and was shining down upon the rain cloud gray concrete they we stood on. The air whizzing through ahd chilled in the navy blue scene. "Well..." Rima exhaled. "Wish me luck."

I extended out my arm and gently grabbed her small wrist, catching her attention. She stopped and turned up to me with a confused glimpse in her honey nut colored eyes. "Good luck Rima-chan." I smiled. She had smiled back at me in return and hugged me tightly around my torso.

"R-Rima...?" I choked. She leaned her face into my chest and snuggled into me. I swear I felt a hot blush spread throughout my face.

"Thanks for walking me home." she paused. "..._Nadeshiko_." I flinched at the sound of my alter egos' name. Why must she always tease me?

After seeing her enter into her home, I decided that it was time for me to head to my own. So, I continued down the road and started home. I guess Rima doesn't hate me after all...but still she never said she actually liked me, either. Well, all the more reason to pursue and try harder, right? Who knows...what'll happen. I bet I change that 'loathe with a passion' into a 'like with a passion'.

Some things will always go in or out and change over time...


End file.
